Sin City Whirlwind
by Sunshine1220
Summary: Bella's trip to Vegas didn't go quite as planned. When you find The One, you can get caught in a whirlwind. You really can meet, fall in love, and live happily ever after in five thousand six hundred thirty nine words. **BotheredContest entry** 2nd place public vote and judge brierlynn03's pick.


**Welp, here's my entry for the BotheredContest—a contest all about the things that bother readers. From pet peeves to cringey words, you'll find them all in the entries of the BotheredContest. This is ... well, beyond silly to me, but it was fun to dig up some awful euphemisms and try my best to irritate you, my lovely readers. LOL. Please take this as it was intended—as some tongue-in-cheek fun. **

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, and voted! It got 2nd place public vote, and was judge brierlynn03's pick.**

**A huge than you to 2brown-eyes for pre-reading this ridiculousness. And a thank you to jhawkbb for editing it. **

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella's trip to Vegas didn't go quite as planned. When you find The One, you can get caught in a whirlwind. You really can meet, fall in love, and live happily ever after in five thousand six hundred thirty nine words. Written for the BotheredContest.**

* * *

**Sin City Whirlwind**

**BPOV**

How I ended up in a Vegas hotel bar, sipping my third vodka cranberry—eighteen hours before what should have been my wedding day—I would never know. I think I had cried all the tears I could in the hours before I found myself on that barstool.

No one wants to learn that her fiancée has been cheating with her best friend since the beginning of the relationship, but that's what happened to me.

I'd known Jacob Black since I was a little girl. We spent summers making mud pies and forts in the woods behind my father's house when I visited. We were the best of friends. When I'd moved to Forks—and in with my dad—my junior year, we grew even closer, spending all our free time together.

The day I left for U-dub in Seattle was the day he told me he loved me. He'd told me to chase my dreams and come back to him, that he'd wait for me. It wasn't until I returned to Forks after getting my degree in education that he'd asked me to be his girlfriend.

We'd dated for a year before he asked me to marry him, and as I worked as a teacher at Forks Elementary and he worked alongside his father in their auto repair shop, we saved to have what would have been the biggest wedding Forks had ever seen. When he'd asked me to have joint bachelor and bachelorette parties in Vegas, I thought nothing of it. On the flight to Vegas, when he'd asked me to run off to a chapel and have our own secret ceremony before the big one at home, I thought he was being romantic.

What I didn't know was he'd been trying to tie me to him before I found out he'd been screwing my best friend behind my back.

For _years_.

But I'd found out all on my own when I walked into the hotel room I was sharing with her. He had her bent over the sofa, her long black hair wrapped around his fist, and his naked ass moving furiously as he plowed into her.

He had no excuses, only accusations that I denied him all these years, telling me it was my fault he had to _go get it elsewhere_. After throwing my poor excuse for an engagement ring at him, I'd run from the room, embarrassed, angry, heartbroken, and wondering how I would ever be able to face my friends and family.

I shook my head at the memory and took another sip of my drink. The next hour was spent turning away pompous ass after pompous ass, one of them so bold as to ask if I would join him in his room for the night.

As if I would give away my precious flower so easily! I had been saving it for my husband, the man who I thought was the love of my life. But it was not meant to be; Jacob had so easily discarded what we had for a fling with my best friend.

**EPOV**

The canned music was not much more than a hum over the din of the crowd when I got my first look at her. Seated at the bar, alone and looking dejected, she was a vision; like an angel amongst mortals.

Scanning her lithe form—from her delicate ankles, her toned and tanned calves to her svelte waistline, over her ample bosom and the graceful curve of her neck—adorned in a silk, ultramarine blue wrap dress, I was captivated. She was a vision.

From my table, I watched as man after man approached her, each of them summarily dismissed, barely earning themselves a second glance. With each attempt by these fools, I felt myself grow more and more agitated by their vying for her attention. When her heart-shaped face would turn in their direction, I could see her chocolate brown orbs catch the light, and my only thought was, _"Mine!"_ It was growing increasingly more difficult to watch.

I swirled the amber liquid in my glass as I witnessed the sixth man to be sent away from my beauty, and I knew it was time to strike. After all, very few women could resist my charms. Ready to introduce myself, I downed the last of my drink. The burn of the liquid as it rolled down my throat only fueled my confidence. I rose from my seat, buttoned the jacket of my single-breasted, charcoal grey, silk and linen Armani suit, and marched confidently toward her.

I was ready to meet my beauty and take what was mine.

**BPOV**

The air shifted as the next man approached. I felt him before I saw him, the air full of some kind of electric charge. The smells of vanilla, leather, and sandalwood filled my senses as he neared, and when I glanced up from my glass to meet his piercing green eyes, he took my breath away. As if the sight of him alone wasn't enough to get my heart racing, when he spoke, my panties were flooded with my arousal, nearly disintegrating.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked in a sinfully velvet voice as he pointed at the stool beside me.

I shyly looked down at my nearly empty glass and felt my face heat. I probably blushed ten shades of red, as usual. "No, it's not."

"Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all."

He settled in beside me and motioned to the bartender, getting his attention. "Glenlivet neat for myself and whatever the lady is having."

With a scant few other customers, it took only a few moments for the bartender to place our glasses on the bar.

"Thank you," I told them both, offering a bashful smile to the handsome stranger beside me.

**EPOV**

I sipped from my tumbler, my tongue gliding against my bottom lip to lick the last drops as I pulled my glass away. I leaned forward, resting my elbows against the edge of the bar. "So, tell me. What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing all alone in a hotel bar?" I reached out and brushed a stray hair from her eyes, pushing it behind her ear. "And with such a look of sadness on her face."

I dropped my hand, and she took a deep breath, turning her head down as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. "I was just trying to run away from something awful, and I ended up in here." She shrugged and looked up at me with her deep, almond-shaped eyes.

"Something awful?" My back straightened, anger shooting through me as I thought of someone laying a hand on her. "Did someone hurt you?"

**BPOV**

I watched as his eyes darkened in anger, changing right before me from a light sea green to a deep forest green to almost black in their intensity.

I shook my head. "Not physically."

"But you _were_ hurt?"

"I was."

"Tell me?"

I spent the next while, nearly an hour, telling him all about my short romance with Jacob Black.

"What a filthy mutt! He didn't try to come after you? Didn't try and explain himself?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the p. "He started hurling insults at me. Telling me I should have picked up the signs. That all of our friends knew, and I should have, too. He even said it was my fault since I wouldn't—" I stopped, realizing I nearly said too much.

"Is there anyone else in town with you that you could stay with? Maybe another of your bridesmaids who are here for your party?"

I shook my head. "No, I really don't care to see any of them. Not if they knew what he had been doing all along. They've tried to call me, to text me, but I refuse to talk to any of them."

"They must be worried about you."

I sighed. "Yet none of them were worried enough to tell me my fiancé was cheating on me." Again, I shook my head. "No, I've sent one of them a text to let them know I'm alive, but not to come looking for me. I want nothing to do with any of them." My words were a harsh wake up call. For the first time, I realized how difficult it would be to return to Forks. Unwilling to ever face any of them again, not having any one of them beside me, supporting me, I knew how alone I truly was.

**EPOV**

I watched her as the emotions swirled in her tear-filled eyes, and I knew I had to do something to make her feel better. I could not stand to see her sad.

"Then I propose this. Spend the next few days with me. Have some fun before you have to face anyone else."

"I can't—"

"You can, and you will. What else do you have to do? It sounds to me like there is no party to attend, no friends waiting to support you, no secret wedding to show for. You told me you were a teacher, yes?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"And it is summer, so I know you don't need to run home to return to your classroom, correct?"

"That's right."

"So you have all the time in the world." I laid my hand on the bar top, splaying my fingers and hoping with every fiber of my being she would take it. "Spend a few days with me. Let me show you what this city has to offer."

**BPOV**

I smiled, lowering my shy gaze to the bar top. "I don't even know your name."

His deep chuckle caught my attention. "That's easily enough remedied." He reached out his large hand. "Edward Cullen."

**EPOV**

Her tiny hand slipped into mine, and we both gasped at the sensation as we touched. "Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella."

I placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "It is lovely to meet you, Bella Swan. Let me make you smile again."

I was rewarded with a smile that lit the room. "I would love that."

**BPOV**

After checking me into a luxurious suite at the Venetian, he spent the next four days showing me all Sin City had to offer. From every kind of show imaginable on the strip, to fancy dinners out, he wined and dined me like I'd never been before, making sure I was dressed to the nines for every outing.

I'd never felt so cared for.

Our time together was more than seeing the sights, though. It was also about getting to know each other. We talked—really talked—and with each conversation, I felt myself falling in love with him. It wasn't the childhood puppy love I had with Jake, no this was ... intense, for lack of a better word.

And it both terrified and thrilled me.

He was an enigma, demanding respect everywhere we went. I learned he was in imports and exports—here in Las Vegas on business—and that he lived in Chicago. He was an only child and was still close to his parents. He traveled all over the world, but he still made time to see the family he loved.

It was a glamorous and fulfilling life—one that I envied.

Along with his commanding presence, the way he looked at me was as if he wanted to eat me. Sparks shot through me when we touched, and with every touch and each kiss to my knuckles as we parted for the night, I was overcome with lust. I was in a constant state of arousal. Four pairs of my panties had already been ruined by my uncontrollable flood of desire for this man.

Edward Cullen owned me, and I was afraid of what would happen when I had to leave to go home, back to a place I wasn't ready to face.

**EPOV**

I studied her as I sipped from my wineglass. Her long, wavy, earthy brown tresses were cascading over her shoulder, much like the first time I saw her. It was a sharp contrast against the crimson of her dress. The dim candlelight glowing on the table only accentuated her beauty; she was absolutely stunning.

Was it truly only four days ago when I first laid eyes on her?

Her smile as she spoke with the waitress was blinding, and I knew without a doubt what I wanted to ask her was the right thing. I could not allow her to leave this city, leave me, without making every effort to keep her with me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please," Bella said as she handed her menu back to the waitress.

"And for you, sir?"

**BPOV**

His eyes never left mine as he replied. "I'll have the filet mignon, rare."

She took his menu and leaned in a little closer. "Please let me know if there's _anything_ else you need."

She lingered just a beat too long, and I felt jealousy well inside me. But as he side-eyed her, nodding once, he dismissed her. With that one simple dismissal, all my worries dissipated, and relief bubbled out of me in a giggle, drawing his attention back to me.

"What?" he asked, leaning in.

**EPOV**

Her bright smile never faltered as she asked in a teasing tone, "Do you make it a habit of dazzling every woman you speak to?"

"Dazzling?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. You have an extraordinary talent for dazzling the female population." She picked up her wineglass and brought it closer to her plump, Cupid's-bow lips. "I've seen it in action many times in the last few days."

I smiled a crooked grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I leaned in closer. "But then again, I'm only interested in dazzling one member of the female population." I gave her my best cocky smirk. "Do I dazzle _you_, Miss Swan?"

She appeared to lose her focus as she stared at me. Her eyes—deep pools of molten chocolate—seemed to look straight through me and into my very soul. For a moment, we were both spellbound, unable to look away from one another.

"I would say I am thoroughly dazzled," she rasped.

Before either of us could say more, the waitress retuned with our appetizers of bruschetta and something new to her—fried octopus. With the spell broken, we shared bites with one another. I smiled as I watched her experience something for the first time. It had happened several times over the last few days; watching her take in the sights and sounds of the shows we'd seen was an experience in itself.

I wanted to be the one to show her all the new adventures life had to offer.

Once our meals were eaten and cleared away, we ordered a dessert to share. Watching her eyes roll back as I placed a bite of tiramisu on her tongue was enough to make my cock stir, my aching bulge straining against my zipper. And when her tongue peeked out to lick the cream from her lips, my cock stood at full attention. It was a state in which I was used to being in recent days.

**BPOV**

After swallowing the bite of the delicious dessert, I opened my eyes to find his darkened and filled with lust as he stared at me.

"Would you like some?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He leaned in, pushing away the fork I offered him. "Oh, I want something, but it's not dessert." Scooting his chair closer, he reached out for me, cupping my cheek in his large hand. "I want you," he whispered just before his lips came in contact with mine.

The kiss was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. It was soft at first, but it quickly turned deep, passionate, our tongues battling for dominance. It was breathtaking, and he quickly overwhelmed me.

Finally, we pulled apart, both of us panting.

He spoke first. "Let's get out of here."

We stood, and he tossed a few bills on the table before grabbing my hand and leading us out of the restaurant.

Unsure where we were going, I held tightly to him, trusting him to lead me through the crowds gathered on the sidewalk. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the famous Bellagio fountains, where the lights and water show was already in progress.

I'd seen it before many times on the screen, but that was nothing like seeing it in person.

"Wow," I whispered. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"It is," Edward said from beside me. "But it pales in comparison to your beauty."

I turned to look at him, but he was no longer standing. Instead, he was on one knee, a small, opened velvet box held in his long fingers. I gasped, my hands flying to cover my mouth. Nestled in the plush box was absolute perfection. It was a four and a half carat princess-cut diamond set in a platinum band.

It was beautiful.

He looked determined, sure about the words flowing from his mouth. "I know we only met a few days ago, but I also know I am forever changed by your appearance in my life. Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but your outer beauty is eclipsed by your inner beauty. Your kindness, your thoughtfulness, your wit, they are all qualities I need in a wife. You are exactly the kind of woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And most importantly, Isabella, I've fallen in love with you."

I stood nearly speechless, tears running from my eyes, and a wide smile on my face. "I love you, too."

"Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Through tears of happiness, I gave him my answer. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

**EPOV**

She said yes! She said yes!

I stood, reaching out for her, and she jumped into my widening arms. As if magnets, our lips were drawn together in a searing kiss. She tasted of the sweetness of tiramisu and the essence that was uniquely Bella; it is a taste I was quickly becoming addicted to.

"I don't want to wait," I mumbled against her mouth.

"What?" she asked, breathless as she pulled away.

"I don't want to wait to make you mine. Marry me, Isabella. Tonight."

Her ochre orbs widened. "Tonight?"

I nodded, resting my forehead against hers. "Yes. Tonight. I can't wait another day to make you mine."

"You're sure? You want to marry me ... tonight?"

My grin was wide. "More than anything."

**BPOV**

It took us less than two hours to find matching wedding bands, and then I began to search for my dress for the ceremony. As I looked through the racks, I couldn't help but think back to the shopping trip I'd taken to find the perfect dress for my marriage to Jacob.

I'd had my best friends Leah, Alice, and Rosalie along, as well as my mother. It was long and drawn out and the most stressful shopping trip I could remember. Everyone had their opinions, and no one liked anything I chose, especially Alice.

"_No, Bella. That simply will not do," _she'd scoffed._ "Why you would want something so ... plain, I just cannot understand,"_ she'd said. _"You want to stand out, don't you? You want to look back on your wedding pictures and smile." _She'd shaken her head. _"No, we need to contact my friend Vera. She owes me a favor. And judging by your tastes, I'm sure she can pull together something simple in a few months. At least that way you won't be wearing something"—_she'd shuddered in disgust—"_off the rack." _

Knowing it was best to never argue with Alice, I'd reluctantly returned everything that appealed to me to the rack.

This time was different. I found the perfect dress almost instantly, and I loved it. Trying it on, it felt like a second skin, like it was made for me. And I felt beautiful. I knew Edward would love it.

Yes, this was the dress.

**EPOV**

I stood outside the bridal shop waiting for Bella to finish up and made a few calls. I had to reserve the honeymoon suite at the Venetian, as well as make arrangements to fly us not only home to Chicago, but also to Forks for Bella to pack up her belongings.

I may have been alone in Vegas on business, but I had assistants in Chicago whom I could call on for a number of tasks. But it was my personal assistant I trusted most to handle these particular tasks.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I'll see that it's all taken care of." Irina's voice carried through the phone. "Is there anything else?" Even though it was nearing midnight in Chicago, she sounded alert and focused like the professional she always was.

"No, that should be all."

"Very good. I'll send you the itinerary as soon as I'm able."

"Excellent," I replied.

Just as I was about end the call, she spoke. "Oh, and Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. I'm looking forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you, Irina. I'll be in touch."

We ended the call just as Bella stepped out of the shop. "Ready to become Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her.

Her blinding smile stole my breath. "More than anything."

**BPOV**

After choosing which package we wanted at the Little Chapel of Love—music, flowers, photographs—I was whisked away to change into my dress.

The first notes of Debussy's "Clair de Lune" sounded, signaling it was time, and I stepped toward the chapel. When the "Wedding March" began to play, nervous butterflies swarmed in my stomach, threatening to fly out of my mouth. But I swallowed my nerves and walked down the aisle.

Seeing Edward there waiting for me was enough to spur me on, propelling me toward him. And when I reached him and he took my hand, that same spark that I'd felt the first time we touched was there, telling me this was right. He was right. He was my future.

His touch and his smile were like coming home.

The ceremony was a whirlwind. We said our vows, promising to love, honor, and cherish one another. When we were pronounced man and wife, Edward kissed me within an inch of my life, white-hot desire coursing through me as his hands roamed over my body. I could feel his throbbing member—hot, hard, and ready to take me as he held me to him.

**EPOV**

My wife.

Bella was now my wife. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Never in a million years did I think I would find _the one_ while on business in Vegas.

Once we signed the necessary papers, I took her hand and pulled her along with me toward the waiting car. Never releasing her from my grasp as we left the chapel, I held her tightly to my side. And she fit there perfectly, like she was made for me.

I ushered her into the waiting car and ordered the driver to take us to our hotel, all while my body wrapped around hers in the backseat.

Caged in my arms, she melted into the seat as my lips crashed into hers. Hands roaming, my palm slid up along her leg, disappearing under her dress. Drawn like a moth to a flame, my fingers traveled over the lacy edges of her stocking, past the creaminess of her thighs, and to the heat of her smooth, bare pussy.

**BPOV**

When his fingers touched me, I nearly shot off the seat. Desire like I've never felt pulsed through me, and my arousal leaked out of me, a trail of moisture dripping down my thigh.

"You're so wet," he mumbled against my lips. "Is all that for me?"

I nodded dumbly, unable to form a coherent response.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," he whispered. His long fingers began to swirl around the entrance to my womanhood, but when his fingertip began to enter me, I grabbed his forearm, halting his movements.

"Wait," I panted out breathlessly.

His lust-crazed eyes met mine, his quickened breaths matching mine. "What?"

I turned my head up, and my eyes met those of the driver in the rearview mirror. I could see him watching us, his gaze lascivious. I knew the conversation I needed to have with my husband should be had elsewhere.

I looked back to Edward, and I held his face in my hand. "We should wait until we get to our room." My voice lowered into a whisper. "We have an audience."

Like a lion protecting his lioness, Edward whipped around to look at the leering driver.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you staring at my wife? I'll gouge your eyes out if you don't focus on the road."

Cowering at Edward's threat, the man recoiled. "No, sir. Not at all."

"If you want to keep your sight, you'll want to keep your eyes to yourself."

"Of course, sir."

Held tightly in my husband's arms, the rest of our drive was quiet and swift. As we left the car, Edward threw some cash at the driver before slamming the door shut. Without another word, I was swept up into his arms and carried bridal style into the hotel lobby.

**EPOV**

My lips were connected to hers as we neared our suite door. I blindly fumbled with my pocket, searching for the room key.

Finally getting the door open, I pushed my way inside, my wife still held in my arms. I could not wait to strip her out of her dress and make her mine in every way possible.

I held her close as I set her down, our mouths never separating for more than a breath. As our kisses became more heated, I began to feel her hesitate, pull away.

"What is it?" I asked, impatient to get her into our bed.

"There's something you should know."

"What is it?" Thoughts of her cheating ex and the STDs he could have given her began to fill my mind. I started to mentally calculate how long it would take to send the concierge for a box of condoms when her timid voice broke through my mental musings.

"I'm a virgin," she muttered softly, her eyes intently trained on our feet.

I shook my head, sure I heard her wrong in my libido-fueled haze. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I'm a virgin."

"You and Jacob never ..." I trailed off, unable to actually say the words.

She shook her head. "No. Never. I wanted to wait until we were married. It's probably why he—"

My thumb covered her lips, silencing her. "Shh. None of that." I pulled her impossibly closer, cradling her troubled face in my hand. I searched her captivating cinnamon orbs. "You are a treasure—one to be cherished, one worth waiting for. And I'm the lucky fucker who gets to experience all the love you have to give." My lips crashed to hers in a passionate kiss. The moist cavern of her mouth was sweet as our tongues tangled. All her hesitance melted away as I started leading her to the bed.

I pulled away. "Turn around. Let me help you out of this dress," I said, my voice gruff with desire.

She did as I asked, turning and pulling her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder. I lowered the zipper at her back, and inch after inch of her warm, pale, creamy, milky, soft skin was exposed. My iron-hard tumescence pulsated as more and more of her dress fell away.

As the last of the fabric slipped off her shoulders, she was left in only her stockings—her plump, juicy ass on full display. She moved her arms from her sides, to cover herself, no doubt.

"Turn around," I repeated throatily.

Again, she did as I asked, and as she turned, I was met with a breathtaking sight. More exquisite than any woman I'd ever laid my eyes upon, she was ethereal in her beauty.

I reached for her hands, carefully removing one from across her breasts and the other from the apex of her thighs.

"Let me see you," I whispered.

Overcome with desire at the sight of her naked form, I pulled her to me. "You are an absolute vision, love. I am the luckiest bastard in the world to call you mine. You are mine, aren't you?"

"Completely yours," she said.

Unable to control myself any longer, I wrapped my arms around her and walked her backwards to the bed, both of us tumbling into the mounds of blankets and pillows. Her tiny fingers worked feverishly to undo the buttons of my shirt and my belt. Our joined efforts had me naked as I hovered over her in mere seconds.

When her eyes fell upon my turgid staff, they widened.

**BPOV**

How the hell is that thing going to fit inside me? It must be ten inches long! My pulse began to race as I thought about how it would feel to have his engorged staff inside my damp, moist channel.

I met his darkened, piercing green gaze.

"I love you, Bella. Don't worry. You're the most precious thing in the world to me. I'll be gentle."

And with that, he pushed forward.

**EPOV**

Warmth.

Warm, wet heat engulfed me as I pushed my way inside her. Her moan of pleasure pulled me from my thoughts.

"Does that feel good, love?"

"So good," she groaned.

My fingers laced with hers, and I raised our joined hands over her head as it laid on the mattress. "Hold on to me, okay? I still need to break your barrier."

She nodded, a timid look still in her eyes.

I squeezed her hands tightly and thrust forward, breaking through her innocence. The rush of feelings was indescribable. Never before had I felt so connected to one person. Beyond the physical, the emotional connection we shared was otherworldly.

Her keening moan pulled me from my thoughts as the walls of her pussy started to contract around my surging cock.

"Edward, I'm ... I'm ..." Her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth opened as she panted. "I'm coming!" she screamed out as tremors wracked her tiny frame.

**BPOV**

The bliss of my orgasm ripped through me, more powerful than I had ever anticipated. Meanwhile, Edward continued to thrust into me, never losing pace as I arched against him.

"That's it, Bella. All your pleasure belongs to me!"

The angle of his hips changed, and suddenly, the tingles of another mind-blowing release began to build. One of his hands slipped from mine, and his dexterous fingers made their way to my center, stroking my love button. It only added to the intensity of my pleasure.

As I began to writhe, his dark eyes met mine. The look he gave me was passion and intensity all wrapped into one.

"Come," he demanded.

With that single word, I began shuddering, my cavern of wonders pulsating with clenching spasms of release.

"One more, Bella. This time we come together," he commanded.

I shook my head back and forth with vigor. "No, I can't!"

"You can, and you will!"

His increased his motions, changing the angle yet again. Mere moments passed before I felt the tell-tale tingles return.

"That's it. Come with me this time!"

With his gaze zeroed in on mine, we came together, wave after wave of rapture overtaking me as I milked every last drop of cum from him. His molten juices mixed with mine, coating my walls in the most intense climax yet.

Panting and spent, he withdrew from me.

Lying on his back, he turned to me, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed my knuckles, his tongue peeking out to taste the salty sweat on my skin.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled shyly and nuzzled into his chest as his arms wrapped around me. "I love you, too, Mr. Cullen."

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

We'd been back home for a few days, and Bella was settling in nicely in Chicago. After the initial call to her father to tell him her news, she turned off her phone and focused solely on making herself at home. It was her first time in the city and taking in all the sights and sounds through her eyes was more rewarding than I had ever thought possible.

Showing her our penthouse was more fun than I'd anticipated, too. She almost never sat on the furniture, instead choosing to peer out the floor-to-ceiling windows and down at the city below.

So when I came home from the office one afternoon and didn't find her at her usual perch, I began to get nervous.

"Bella?" I called, my voice echoing off the walls. "Isabella? Where are you?"

"In here!" Her voice carried down the halls, coming from our bedroom.

I found her in our en suite, sitting on the edge of the tub, with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face.

I smiled in return. "What are you doing in here? And what has you in such a good mood?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the doorframe.

She popped up from her spot and walked toward me. I opened my arms wide, and she stepped into them.

She turned her heart-shaped face up to me, and her eyes shone with a happiness I hadn't seen since our wedding day, just last week.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**And that's all she wrote! A few reviewers of the contest entry asked if this would be continued. The answer to that is ... no. This was a one and done. Lol. ****But be sure to check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics for pics and teasers of my other stories! I also have a Twitter account that I'm going to try and do better about updating. You can follow me there at CSunshine1220. **

'**See' you all soon! **

**Lots of love**

**~Sunshine**


End file.
